


Reticent

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: McCree and Reaper have an arrangement





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of the McReyes week for Reunion/trust/smoke, but didnt bc it wasn't going anywhere XD  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw)

McCree and Reaper had an arrangement, one that was the result of careful planning and a longing that forced the both of them to push their luck each time they meet. Each meeting was another chance of being discovered. And once discovered, it would be harder for them to ever find each other again.

Reaper would tell McCree small details of Talon missions. McCree would then give subtle suggestions during Overwatch debriefing, saying: _Maybe we should change our rendezvous to ten minutes later? It would give Hana and Mei-Ling a little more time to scout the area more before clearing up._

Sometime the suggestion take, sometimes they don’t. McCree would have no way of informing Gabriel that he couldn’t make it, and Gabriel would never leave before he absolutely had to.

All this would only be for three minutes. No more, no less. Months of planning and anticipating, it was for that three minutes, or two, or none.

This agreement was built on trust. McCree getting the small note (paper; in unfamiliar handwriting; with pencil; in codes that McCree and Reyes designed together back in their days, huddling close at Reyes' desk, passing one cigarette between them) during his turn for supply run, trusting Reaper to not allow Talon find ways to tail him back. And Reaper trusting McCree to not use the information he had for the world’s easiest sting operation.

Sometimes, there were more than time and locations written on the notes. Sometimes, McCree left things other than a sigh in the place where Gabriel placed the note.

So much trouble for a three minute meeting. But they would do it over and over again, and each time would feel like the first time they’ve met.

(The first time Gabriel Reyes met Jesse McCree was on route 66, with his bullet grazing pass Reyes’ cheek.

The first time Jesse McCree met Gabriel Reyes was in the Blackwatch jet, the dark red light in his dark brown eyes made Reyes even more mesmerizing.)

When they met in that three minutes, they usually don’t talk. Both of them thought of millions of words they would like to say apart that when finally looking at each other, those thoughts mingled together in an ooze of regret. Sticky and pungent and can never quite shake off –

They smoke.

They did the first time, and the second, and now. Gabriel didn’t actually smoke, but held the cigarillo in his talons, scraping off the skin on it as it burns.

And they leave, without a word. And they leave, both wishing they had said something.

McCree was prepared for this meeting to end as it always did. Reaper crushed the smoke in his palm, a signal of his departure.

McCree looked at his retreating back, heart almost stopping when Reaper stopped.

It has passed their usual three minutes already.

Reaper’s head jerked, like he was going to turn and look at Jesse one more time.

“I should have never let you leave,” he said.

McCree closed his eyes. The walls crumbling and the ooze seep through his entire body – _why do you say it like it was your fault –_

McCree opened his eyes, and he was gone.

Thirty-minutes later, Angela would come and frantically ask him why his tracker was off. And she would find McCree hunched over in a corner, cigarillo burning to his finger, looking like he had just visited death.

 


End file.
